


Secret Occupation

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Secrets, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Secret Occupation

Clint has a secret.  
He is a published author.  
No one knows.  
Not even Natasha.  
Writing helps him channel his emotions.  
He is of course published under a different name.  
He is renowned.  
People like his books.  
Including his new teammates.  
He has seen Natasha reading all his books.  
He ie happy she likes them. 

No one can guess that,  
Clint Barton, former carnie  
Is a bestselling author.  
He will eventually them.  
But for now, he will keep it a secret.


End file.
